NARUTO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA
by aliss 128
Summary: Bueno, se trata de otra version de naruto que empieza por el volumen 7 cuando sasuke mata a orochimaru y luego de encuentra con el resto del equipo siete, la historia continua cuando naruto vuelve a la aldea y habla con todos sus compañeros reunidos y donde escribo de manera diferente a la version de masashi kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Hola, buena este es el primer fic espero que les guste, en verdad estoy algo nerviosa es complicadito, si tienen recomendaciones no duden en comentarlas, quiero recalcar que los personajes no son mios son de massashi kashimoto y yo solo los tome prestados para divertirme y entretenerlos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que naruto volvía de su duro encuentro con sasuke y se encontró con sus camaradas para explicarles la situación del tema "sasuke" en el momento que naruto estaba dando por terminada la conversación múltiple (en la que dejo claro que solo él se encargaría de sasuke), entonces aparece una chica muy extraña ella tenía el cabello de un color lila turquesa sus ojos eran muy despiertos y su mirada muy curiosa. Ella se interpuso en el camino de naruto y dijo:-mi nombre es Toyidae katzui, vine a aclarar mis dudas. Escuche que quieres pelear tu solo con sasuke, pues lamento decirte que quien se encargara del traidor soy yo, y a diferencia de tus amiguitos yo no te dejo hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto dice:- no hables como si supieras de mí o de mis amigos! Pues nosotros no somos muy tolerantes con tu tipo de persona. Y no me importa quien seas.

Ella dice: primero, si, los conozco a todos y cada uno de ustedes incluso mejor de lo que se conocen a sí mismo.

Se acerca a sakura y dice:-tú eres agresiva sakura haruno tu madre fue aún más terrible que tú eres increíblemente ingenua sobre todo cuando sasuke se te para en frente. Aun ahorra le creerías lo que él te diga, y has dejado toda la culpa sobre otras personas aliviando tu angustia de su rebeldía. O me equivoco. (Luego se acerca a sai) y le dice:-tu a pesar de lo sangre fría que fuiste me caes bien, y simplemente no quiero rebelar lo de tu hermano mayor. Y tu shikamaru. Un tipo aburrido, fastidiado por sai mismo pero con una gran habilidad mental. Desde que naciste, estuviste destinado a formar parte del grupo "inoshikacho" y al igual que ino y chouji ellos confían en tu habilidad. hinata, mira solo diré que eres tímida pero amable como tu madre y un gran ninja como tu padre, al igual que siempre lo quisiste, kiba, eres terriblemente presumido no tan confiado como intentas serlo y no eres capaz de aceptar la derrota , nejí tu no quieres que hable del pasado o del destino ya no quiero que empieces con tu teatro, Rock lee tú en verdad que me agradas tu entusiasmo, tú fortaleza y lo mucho que sufriste con tu accidente con gaara, ten ten tu eres una chica normal con cualidades y desperfectos, quisiste ser como la gran kunoichi tsunade, pero ahora solo quieres ser una gran kunoichi y shino….

Mientras ella hablaba todos se asombraban como consiguió información tan personal que solo ellos habrían PENSADO, y shino no soportando la situación deja disimuladamente unos insectos donde la madera, da vuelta y se va mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojeo.

La extraña decidió no continuar con shino, mira a naruto y dice:-segundo mi nombre en verdad si es algo que te importara.

Después de un momento de silencio incomodo vuelve a decir:-mi misión es investigar ciertos hechos y acerté unas preguntas, necesito hablar con tigo por un momento.

Naruto la mira fijamente y asiente dándose cuenta de la tosca seriedad en sus palabras. Mientras los demás cambiaron su mirada de asombro por una de curiosidad.

Naruto y la extraña se alejan hacia un espacio frente a la puerta de salida de konoha. Ella empieza y pregunta ¿Qué sentimientos guardas de nagato o pain? Naruto se asombra, pues, ¿Cómo ella sabía el verdadero nombre de pain?

Él dice, con tono de despreocupado:-al principio, quería venganza pero lo comprendía, lo olvide todo el daño que hice pues el tan solo buscaba la paz de forma equivocada, yo creo que terminamos como amigos pues el confiar en mí.

La chica trata de ocultar un rostro que refleja equivocación en sus cálculos, y dice:-¿Qué tan cercano eras a ero-senin? Naruto se vuelve a asombrar ¿Cómo sabia el apodo que le di a jiraya-sensei?

El cambia su tono de despreocupación por uno muy serio y dice:-el más que mi maestro fue un familiar alguien que no conoces de toda la vida pero el cariño que le tienes es el mismo que le tendrías a un padre, el me guio y entorno para poder ir tras de sasuke ya que he paso por lo mismo, aunque no solo me entreno físicamente si no que me preparo para soportar el dolor de enfrentar a sasuke y de sobre todo encontrar la respuesta para parar el odio , encargo que seguiré exista el dolor que exista.

Sus palabras apasionadas no le dejaron ver que la chica se entristeció grandemente como si compartiera aquel sentimiento. Esta salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Naruto dejo que se vaya pues ya estaba harto de ella.

La chica se encontraba en medio bosque y extrañamente empezó a llorar y junto con su llanto empezó a atacar a los árboles, luego empezó a gritar como si tuviera una carga de culpa. Ella no se dio cuenta de shino que con los insectos que disperso logro hallarla. Él había escuchado la conversación de ella y naruto.

Se acerca sin que ella se dé cuenta y dice:-¿un entrenamiento de llanto? Dime de que se trata.

Ella con las lágrimas en toda cara se pone fastidiosa y le grita:-que te importa!

Él se le acerca aún más y dice, yo también quisiera hace tu entrenamiento, al parecer te ayuda física y mentalmente.

La chica quedo conmovida por si no lo mira con dureza y dice:-únete.

Ella deja de llorar y ambos empiezan a atacar al árbol que tienen en frente.

La chica esperaba que shino se rinda y se valla pero el insistía con el árbol. Al final se la veía angustiada por algo! El tiempo!, cría shino. Entonces ella se detiene, shino también, y sin decir nada se va rápidamente directo a la aldea, shino decidió no seguirla pues sentía que ella tenía buenas razones para su apuro.

Esta chica regresa a la aldea mirando con nostalgia hacia la cima donde pain miro a konoha al llegar. Se dirige hacia un hotel donde estaba hospedada, mientras se tiro sobre su cama y pensaba dentro de sí misma:-ya me tengo que alistar para la presentación de mi nuevo equipo, sino la vieja tsunade se pone histérica. (Lo dice con tono de fastidio familiar).

Naruto volvía con sakura y sus amigos, mientras shino también se acercaba a ellos para ver si la extraña estaba ahí. Una vez juntos llega un pájaro negro que les da el aviso de que se tenían que presentar todos inmediatamente con la hokage tsunade.

Todos ellos se aproximaron hasta su oficina donde vieron a tres personas más que los esperaban, ahí también estaba kakashi, gai y kurenai no pudo ir por su embarazo. Al entrar ellos vieron a tres chicas, dos de ellas eran extrañas que nunca habían visto, pero la tercera, la tercera era la extraña que los estuvo fastidiando hace un momento, todos con cara de –esta chica tiene mucho que ver desde ahorra, pues por algo esas tres chicas los estaban esperando….CONTINUARA.


	2. Nuevas Integrantes Al Grupo

Hola, soy yo de nuevo este es el siguiente capítulo. Creo que debo ponerles título (jajaja se me olvido ponerle al anterior) espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden los personajes no son míos son de masashi kashimoto y bla bla bla bla bla bla….:)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capitulo 2º título: Nuevas Integrantes Al Grupo.

Y ellos se acercaron hacia las tres chicas tratando de ocultar la incómoda escena ellos formaron una fila horizontal seguida ala de ellas en orden de grupo. Tsunade sospecha de la situación mirando con enojo a pasivo hacia Toyidae, esta espantada por su mirada hace movimientos torpes deteniéndose con fuerza mirando al suelo.

Tsunade dice:-una cuarta guerra ninja está por comenzar asique emplearemos el programa reincorporación de grupo ninja, esto quiere decir que sus grupos tendrán nuevos integrantes, ósea de a 4, el grupo de kakashi no tendrá nuevo integrante por que sakura se ira a la sección de medicina y no servirá de nada por otros motivos (estos otros motivos se refieren a naruto, pues el tampoco participara en el guerra),los lame solo para que estén informados de los nuevos integrantes de los otros equipos.

No puede creerlo la chica rara será un nuevo integrante de equipo.

-continuando en el equipo de shino, hinata y kiba estará como nueva integrante la ninja ainori yadored, está especializada en el ninjutsu elemento cuerda si no ven que usa mucho ninjutsu es por seguridad asique sus principales técnicas se basan en taiyutsu.

Esta chica desde el principio estaba incómodamente mirando al quipo 8 y después de esta noticia no soporto la ira con furia hacia tsunade como si estuviera rompiendo un acuerdo (mientras ella ejerce esta escena sai la miraba con nostalgia disimulada al parecer él estaba informado de la situación)

Ainori dice:-¡tsunade no olvides que con este trio no voy, ubíquese¡

Tsunade:-¡chiquilla ¡no va a ser a tu modo yo no quede en nada y tampoco tengo que hacer lo que me mandes.

Ainori:-pues que puede hacer una anciana al respecto¡

Tsunade ya se estaba parando para demostrar que no se deja dominar, pero kiba interrumpe y dice:

-eh, eh que pasa no quisieras que yo y mi equipo te opaque.

Ainori lo mira con rabia, pero sai interrumpe y dice:

-ainori,"no seas problemática", es lo que solía decir danzo-sama no es cierto?

Ainori se tranquiliza y dice:-tsunade, hablaremos el asunto después.

Tsunade dice:-ah…..CONTINUANDO para el equipo de shikamaru, ino y chouji estará como nueva integrante la ninja Toyidae katzui (ya nadie quería volver a verla tan solo el equipo seleccionado se interesó) ella está especializada en el raro elemento planta, es decir, ya es junina, su elemento está basado en los tres estilos de jutsus, es considerada una de las mejores ninjas que llego al mérito de convertirse el ninja guardián y escritor del historial de konoha. Luego para el equipo de nejí, tenten y lee (menciono esto sin ser interrumpida pues al equipo y ala ninja le deben igual) estará como nueva integrante la ninja surunda netoyabe ella es la mejor ninja en manejar el genjutsu después de los uchiha su descendencia de poder ocular no ha sido identificado, sus genjutsu serán cosas que verán por su cuenta.

Tsunade alza la voz y dice:-a partir de hoy estas serán sus nuevas integrantes por lo menos hasta que termine la guerra, después de esta su permanencia en el grupo dependerá de su ...¡Una cosa más como todas ellas son Junín de elite al igual que kakashi o gai serán pro comandantes de grupo, es decir, si el capitán de grupo no está ellas mandan.

Todos quedaron con los ojos de plato pues ya eran Junín de elite y tenía la misma dad.

Tsunade dice: -es mejor que vayan a conocerse, RETIRENCE

Luego todos salieron caminando hacia fuera en silencia al llegar kakashi dice: -no creo que le gusten esta idea pero haber ustedes que opinan.

Hinata pone su mano sobre el hombro de ainori tratando de iniciar un vínculo amistoso, pero ainori sintió ese afecto más como una amenaza y poniéndose a la defensiva contraataca como si fuera una pelea pero sai detiene su mano dirigida hacia hinata.

Ainori queda con los ojos muy abiertos al parecer ni ella esperaba atacar a una persona tan de repente.

Sai la mira muy fijamente mientras sujeta con fuerza su mano y le dice: -tranquilízate.

Ainori se tranquiliza y dice: -ni-san, deberías volver al ANBU en vez de perder el tiempo con ninjas que no pueden ni defenderse.

Libera su mano de sai con torpeza de la vuelta y se va sin decir nada.

No puede ser mucha sorpresa para un día, sai tiene hermana por que no hablo de ella. Todos miran a sai de manera sospechosa y asombrada excepto kakashi que al parecer sabe acerca de la situación.

Naruto dice: -sai, ¿tú tienes una hermana?

Sai dice: -ella me llama así de cariño.

Él dice:-de todos modos la conoces.

Sai dice:-si, bastante y antes de que me pregunten por que nunca hable de ella, es porque no es una chica de la que mu chas personas saben o deban saber pero puesto que ahorra forma parte de un equipo y se integró al sistema ninja de konoha, podre decir un poco de ella.

Kakashi dice:-sayo alguna vez estuve en el AMBU y la he vito según se dice ella es la "protegida de AMBU" ¿no? Es necesario que cuentes en específico de ella, dicen que tiene problemas con todos los clanes de konoha. Sobre todo con los clanes hyuga, inuzuka y abúrame. Hay una buena razón para que tsunade los coloque justamente en ese equipo quiero que expliques todo.

Sai dice con una cara que refleja familiaridad con el tema: -eh…..bueno…..

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3: La Protegida Del Ambu

Hola, bueno este es el 3º capitulo, y se que la historia es rara, extraña, talvez algo torpe, pero, yo qreo que es interesante, espero que les guste.

Remarco, los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de masashi kashimoto yo solo alucino con ellos….;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sai dice: -eh….bueno….creo que debería empezar desde de su llegada a konoha. Una noche hace 8 años, esa noche hubo grandes turbantes en el bosques la gente que vivía en lugares lejanos de konoha dice que extrañamente los árboles se cortaba por si solos, muchos salieron heridos. No paso mucho tiempo y esta extraña acción llego hasta los principales establecimientos de los clanes, inuzuka, abúrame y hyuga.

Estos clanes mandaron a sus principales ninjas a ver el problema, estos ninjas mientras más se acercaban a la parte central del bosques escuchaban los gritos de una niña, cuando llegaron a una zona central del bosque ahí estaba ainori dicen que de sus mano salían incrustadas unas cuerdas delgadas y filosos que la ataban a los árboles , estos ninjas se empezaron a desesperar pues le llego informaciones que estas cortantes llego a afectar a la gente de sus clanes dejaron d intentar amablemente y comenzó el ninja inuzuka que invoco a sus perros quienes empezaron a desgarrar la parte de su muñeca pero no sucedió nada, luego el clan abúrame uso sus insectos especiales que solo lograron que ainori derrame más sangre por último el clan hyuga observando la situación llego a la conclusión de asesinarla, pues ella era la fuente de energía para el problema filoso. Esta situación fue informada al hokage y este informo a danzo. Danzo parece haber estado esperando esta situación él fue rápidamente al lugar y antes de que mataran a ainori, el los detuvo y empezó a calmar el llanto de dolor de ainori las cuerdas desaparecieron y los clanes dejaron d ser atacados.

Al parecer esa era la solución, cuando encontraron a ainori ella estaba llorando y por eso se empleó una acción de destrucción, solo tenían que calmarla.

Después de esto los ninjas se fueron algo deshonrados y desde que llevaron a ainori con el hokage se dieron cuenta que ella era forastera y que la marca maldita que tenía en sus brazos y que ocasionaba todos los desastres era la marca de orochimaru, al parecer ella había huido de su aprisionamiento. Al final decidieron que adaptarían a ainori a konoha, pues su poder podría ser útil, pero obviamente tenían que ocultarla ya que una aldea podría reconocerla y comenzar una disputa por el poder de ainori. Decidieron que se quedaría en el ANBU, pues ella solo era accesible por danzo-sama.

Danzo-sama nos la presento con nosotros ni bien ella ingreso al AMBU pero nunca tuvo un entrenamiento como el de nosotros, ainori siempre quiso conocer la aldea pero nunca pudo, aunque hubo vez que salía a escondidas del AMBU aunque fueron pocas. Ainori nunca fue buena con los jutsus, no mostraba mejora en sus habilidades a sus 12 años al fin logro convertirse en genin, danzo la capacito estrictamente ese año y le dio la autorización para participar del torneo a chunin, fue el mismo día del ataque a konoha ese día cuando asesinaron a hokage ella quiso ayudar pero al momento danzo nos envió a regresarla al cuartel ,al día siguiente ella huyo del AMBU, con ayuda de uno de nuestros ex compañeros, ella enserio quería participar del entierro del hokage y aunque llego tarde se pudo despedir. Danzo no podía permitir más escasas de ainori ahorra ella era muy importante, descubrió cual de nosotros la ayudaba a escapar y me dijo que el iniciaría el examen de ejercitación para deshacerle de él, el examen consistía en que todos nosotros pelearíamos a muerte, ainori no soporto la idea de que sus amigos y compañeros pelearan a muerte pero no logro comerse a danzo-sama, ainori nunca hizo este tipo de exámenes pues la marca de maldición consistía en que solo puede ser controlada por la persona que la coloco o por los sentimientos de inconciencia de ainori por eso no podía exponerlas a un examen tan frio y sangriento, al día siguiente después de el examen la mitad de nuestros compañeros desaparecieron, ainori quedo muy mal desde entonces pero nunca nos dejó de lado como hermanos.

Después de que ainori consiguiera su título de chunin empezó un entrenamiento serado con danzo-sama. Ella solo hacia misiones de rang las cumplía a la perfección. La razón por que la llamen "la protegida del AMBU" es porque en todas esas misiones nunca salió lastimada por que los compañeros que iban con ella tenían la misión de protegerla con su vida pues ella era la preferida de danzo.

Ainori se especializo en taiyutsu pues solo logro controlar la marca maldita hasta un corto lapso sus otros jutsus se basan al estilo de danzo-sama y manejando los elementos tierra, fuego y aire se convirtió en Junín de elite hace dos meses tal vez yamato-sempai sepa un poco de ella pues fue acedia al AMBU superior.

La última vez que la vi no estaba tan a la defensiva espero que comprendan su actitud serrada pues danzo-sama era como un padre para ella y debe estar muy afectada por su muerte.


	4. Chapter 4: ConocerEstrategia Ninja Elite

Hola, este es el capítulo 4º, es complicado escribir más cuando eres principiante, espero que las nuevas 3 chicas les hallan gustado, después de todo ellas son producto de mi loca imaginación, bueno ya saben que los personajes no son míos, asique sin más el capítulo 4º….;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Surunda, la otra chica que integro al equipo de shikamaru es una chica de pelo rojizo, mirada serena, peinado parecido al de ino o deidara, lleva una manta en la cintura y de vestimenta con tela rara. Esta dice: -estoy de acuerdo- con voz floja- la última vez que hable con ainori era una chica muy enérgica y de mirada duramente alegre. Miren a mí no me gustan los secretos y mucho menos que se descubran de esta manera, por eso mismo yo misma me presentare. Soy surunda netoyabe mi especialidad es el genjutsu el cual lo manifiesto con técnica de taiyutsu y esta manta que se encarga del fluido del chacra ilusorio, pero, eso no quiere decir que esta es mi debilidad pues se una gran variedad de jutsus elementales basados a mi estilo. Si nunca me han visto por la aldea es por que como he tenido que entrenar por mi cuenta he hecho muchos desastres en la poca constancia que tuve en la aldea, yo no sé a qué rayos se refieren con "maestro" pero tampoco me interesa. Mi vista es algo rara, como un apoyo a mi técnica pero no se aun como dominarla por completo pues mi clan desapareció en un incidente hace años y raramente nadie sabe ni un poco de él. Mis integrantes de grupo son nejí. Ten ten y lee ¿no?, les pediré que prosigamos hacia otro lado para verificar la compatibilidad de nuestro estilo de pelea y poder coordinar a la perfección en la guerra. Espero que comprenda mi actitud pues la fije como capitán de equipo.

-buena idea- dice kakashi- es mejor que todos ustedes hagan lo mismo y el equipo 8 vallan a buscar a ainori, debe estar en el AMB.

Todos se retiran incluso l equipo 7.

Shino, kiba y hinata fueron a buscar a ainori pero de camino se encontraron con ella, esta dice:-como capitán empezaremos con la coordinación.

Kiba dice:-eh! Creí que estabas exaltada- con voz altanera -solo porque odias nuestros clanes! ¿Pero qué te pasa?.

Ella dice:-que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo sai, yo no tengo resentimientos con descendientes del clan, y ahorra te toca obedecerme, ya que soy tu superior.(dice con voz aún más altanera).

…DESPUES DE ESTO LOS GRUPOS COMENZARON SU COORDINACIÓN, UNOS TRANQUILAMENTE Y OTROS PELEANDO,LUEGO LA HISTORIA DE LOS CD TRANSCURE CON IGUALDAD SOLO QUE LAS NINJAS NO APARECEN POR QUE TIENEN QUE HACER PLANACION DE ESTRATEGIA A LA HISTORIA HASTA DONDE LAS DIFERENTES SECCIONES DE GUERRA FUERON TOMADAS Y PRESENTADAS A SUS COMANDANTES…


	5. Chapter 5 NINJAS COTIZADAS DE KONOHA

Hola! Este es el capítulo 5, no sé si les vaya a gustar pero créanme que en mi loca mente ya tengo planeado mucha acción. Los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kashimoto por la eternidad ¿sí?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 5º: NINJAS COTIZADAS DE KONOHA

Una vez que todos los ninjas excepto ainori, surunda y Toyidae fueron asignados a diferentes secciones y tomaron marcha, estas tres se quedaron con tsunade y raikage, ellos le habían explicado que deben esperar a los problemas que tengan sus equipos para ir a ayudarlos. Después de que llego la tarde y las ninjas se estaban impacientando tsunade les da por iniciada su participación en la guerra.

Tsunade:-bueno, las cosas ya se pusieron intensas en los diferentes campos de batalla, Toyidae tu ve con el grupo de ainori y ainori al de Toyidae, esto lo hago por que el grupo de ainori se encuentran más cerca del punto de la misión y ainori iría pero como danzo te enseño su sello especial de chacra espacial es mejor que vayas a ayudar al grupo inoshikacho a sellar a los hermanos kingaku y ginkaku, lo que harás es lo siguiente –iras a la sección que se encuentra más cerca de aquí y ahí estará shino, con shino irán 7 kilómetros al noreste calculando el tiempo en ese transcurso se encontraran con hinata y kiba que ya deben estar saliendo, desde su punto de encuentro con ellos van los CUATRO a 10 kilómetros al noreste, en esa dirección ubicamos el punto concentrado de zetsus blancos son 2 mil entre ustedes serán capases de acabar con ellos ¿verdad?.

Toyidae dice:-pero por supuesto!

Toyidae sale de la oficina y va hacia allá con gran satisfacción como si planeara algo.

Tsunade dice:-AH….bueno ainori yo quiero que te encuentres con el equipo inoshikacho apresúrate o no les darás alcance, no creo que sea necesario que te explique más de tu misión pues no es más compleja de que tienes que sellar a los revividos con este jarrón ¿podrás?

Ella dice:-he…claro.-lo dice como si fuera tan sencillo que no le presta atención.

Tsunade con un poco de molestia reflejada en su rostro le dice:-¡pues entonces que espera!

Ainori reacciona con la actitud de tsunade y sale torpemente de la habitación.

-bueno y cuál es mi misión especial.-dice surunda.

Tsunade:-mira, hemos localizado el chacra de anko mitarashi y kabuto, iras a capturarlo está bastante alejada asique apresúrate.

Surunda dice: -baya, se nota que ni tú tienes idea de esto no debes de tener mucha información al respecto.

Tsunade le grita:-deja de hablarme como si fuera tu igual y apresúrate! ¡No podemos dejar que kabuto, la persona que ahora mismo está dañando a todos física y mentalmente con los recuerdo de personas queridas y que ahorra están siendo manipuladas!

Al parecer tsunade estaba alterada con la información que le dieron de la situación en los diferentes campos de batalla, (sobre todo con eso de que a Dan lo revivieron).

Surunda se percata de la situación sentimental que estaba fatigando a todos, incluso a la misma viaja de la cual hace mofa en silencio por su actitud tan seria y detestable.

-bueno no te alterare más de lo que ya estas me voy.-dice surunda-créeme que tengo muy en cuenta por lo que todos están pasando.

En ese momento ella sale de la oficia y va lo más rápido posible hacia kabuto, pues ese lugar era el más lejano al cualquier otro que le pudieran haber enviado.

Mientras kabuto informado del movimiento de estas tres atreves de zetsu piensa: -ja… Tsunade sacaras tus mejores cartas tan temprano, aún tengo muchos problemas por ocasionar, es una lástima pero no permitiré que tus mejores selecciones de ninjas siquiera se acerquen a masturbar mis planes. Pero por el momento quisiera ver de que son capases.

Cambiando de escena Toyidae logro llegar hacia la sección donde se encuentra shino y jadeando por el cansancio de haber corrido con tanta emoción, dice:-shino!Ahora me oca salir al campo de batalla y como primer compañero es…..! ! TU!

Shino la mira con confusión y dice:-eh…habla claro.

-mira-dice Toyidae mirándolo con claridad-tsunade me encargo una misión de ir a repeler a los zetsus de la zona noreste, y para eso necesito llevar a alguien con migo, entonces como te encuentras en mi camino te llevare con migo! ahh….y también me dijo que lleve al resto del equipo pero eso es algo que decidiré después. Bueno como esto es una orden no hay preguntas que responder.

Esta jala a shino de la mano y se va con él, sin decirle nada a nadie, después de todo nadie tiene tiempo.

En el camino Toyidae le die a shino mientras corren:- oye, ahorra que lo pienso no es necesario ir por el otro par nos pasaremos directo con los zetsus.

Shino se detiene en seco y dice:-los zetsus de esa son como 2 mil, y si tsunade te dio la orden de que vayas con todo el grupo y como es una orden no hay preguntas que responder.

-ah... Shino-dice con tono de intolerancia-el resto del grupo de encuentra en una dirección completamente adversa a la de la misión no hay tiempo. Además tú te preguntaras como una chica de mi edad es Junín de elite, muy simple, pues yo no dejo pasar oportunidades como luchar contra 2 mil zetsus lo cual mejoraría mi entrenamiento de taiyutsu.

Shino dice tercamente:-tendrás otro oportunidad ahorra vamos por l resto del grupo.

-tampoco logre todo lo que soy esperando segundas oportunidades, ¡pero ahora puedes ir tu por tu querido grupo ,pues eso aria más satisfactoria mi enarenación!.-dice Toyidae emprendiendo marcha por si sola.

-rayos que terca-dice shino y va tras de Toyidae sin opción.

Toyidae logra ver a shino que va tras de ella y con una sonrisa piensa:-como lo suponía eres una persona en quien confiar.

Mientras va hacia delante y recuerda cuando….


	6. Chapter 6 RECUERDO EL TALLADO DEL ARBOL

Siiiii! En 1 semana vacaciones invernales, creo que voy a llorar de alegría ¿Qué harían en las vacaciones? Yo voy a escribir hasta el desfallecimiento (mentira solo escribiré 2 horas al día) el resto lo dedicare a la flojera XD los personajes no me pertenecen y punto, ya lo sé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 6º: (RECUERDO) EL TALLADO DEL ARBOL

Inicio del recuerdo.-

Después de que Toyidae lograra escapar de los enredos que tuvo para evaluar a su equipo caminaba por la aldea pensando ahorra que hace para entretenerse, como estaba distraída no se da cuenta que chocaría con shino si no se mueve. Shino mira como Toyidae se le acerca esperando a que se mueva pero de todas formas ninguno de los 2 se mueven el impacto para Toyidae fue más fuertes pues estaba distraída y se cae al suelo (como shino la vio él no se cae), Toyidae sin mirar a quien le gritaría su enfado dice:-¡oye! Pero que rayos te paso no puedes acerté a un lado!

Ella al mirar que a quien le gritaba era shino se turba un poco y luego continúa con su enfado. Shino le dice: -tú fuiste la torpe que andaba distraída.

-ah…no fastidies-dice Toyidae-me largo.

Mientras ella caminada rumbo a quien sabe dónde se detiene en seco y se le ocurre una idea, corre para alcanzar a shino y le dice:-oye….! Si no tienes nada que hacer me podrías ayudar a entrenar.

Shino le dice:-según tú el rango que tienes te distingue de nosotros para que me necesitarías.

Ella dice:-cuando llegamos te darás cuenta.

Cambiando el escenario Toyidae llevo a shino al bosque justo donde estaban los arboles con los que se desquitaron la primera vez que hablaron.

Toyidae mira con una seriedad muy grande a shino tanto que se hace raro y le dice:-como tú eres un usuario de insectos significa que puedes ganarle a mí elemento que es planta por eso quisiera estar prevenida de todo tipo de ataque adversario.

-no entiendo, y que quieres que haga yo?

-ja... Muy simple tan solo tienes que mandar a cuantos insectos puedas y yo tengo que derrotarlos usando solo mi elemento.

Shino dice:-no es posible los insectos comen plantas.

-pues de eso se trata-dice Toyidae-de convertir mis debilidades en habilidades. Ahora si captas.

En esa tarde y al día siguiente estuvieron practicando de la misma forma, pero Toyidae solo logro acabar con la mitad de los insectos.

Final del recuerdo.

Toyidae dejo de recordar porque ya se encontraban cerca del punto del zetsu.

Cuando llegaron y se detienen shino mira con enojo a Toyidae. Ella le dice:

-¡no me mires así yo no te dije que me sigas.

En ese momento tsunade se comunica con Toyidae shino, ella estaba furiosa y le grita:-¡Toyidae…..! ¡Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme crees que esto es algo que puedes tomar a la ligera o que es parte de muchas de tus misiones donde haces lo que quieres, pues no es una guerra acaso sabes cuántas vidas…!-Toyidae no soporto sus gritos y corto la comunicación-.

-bueno shino ya está hecho-dice Toyidae- te propongo hacer una competencia para saber quien acaba con mas zetsus.-dice Toyidae entusiasmada.

Shino no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera expresar su enojo y no le queda más opción que luchar.

En medio combate Toyidae le dice a shino sin dejar de pelear:-shino! Te propongo que esta vez peleemos sin usar ninjutsu solo taiyutsu eh! Que dice, ah y el que rompe las reglas responderá todas las preguntas que haga el otro.

Shino la mira con un rostro negativo.

-por qué me miras en vez de hablar, que acaso no quieres mejorar tu taiyutsu…!

-está bien –dice shino un poco animado-.

Toyidae le responde:-perfecto!Sabía que no podrías rechazar una propuesta así.

Los dos se detienen y dejan de usar ninjutsu para usar taiyutsu y continúan con la pelea.


	7. Chapter 7 EL REENCUENTRO

Hola bueno sigo yo aquí contando los días para las vacaciones. Esta cerca, están cerca ¡lo sé! Bueno dejando mis alucinaciones de la do los personajes no me pertenecen (que flojera escribir esto en cada capítulo)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 7º: EL REENCUENTRO

Continuando con lo otro ainori fue corriendo hasta la división donde se encuentra shikamaru que estaba peleando con ginkaku y kingaku. Para cuando ainori llega se encuentra muy desconcertada y sorprendida, pues para cuando llego shikamaru paleaba con "madara" y la estatua geddo estaba suelta causando desastres, de inmediato se reincorpora en la pelea con la estatua mientras luchaba simplemente a la defensiva le pregunta a chozan:-chozan! Que está pasando.

Él le dice:-ainori llegas en buen momento después de que el grupo inoshikacho derrotaron a los hermanos todo este desastre se originó.

-ya veo-ella apunta a una persona de comunicaciones-hey! Tú informa la situación a los kages.

:-ha... Claro-responde el chico confundido por la rapidez de ainori.

Dejando de pelear a lo simple ainori empieza con sus jutsus de elemento piedra, con este logara que la estatua geddo quede bajo tierra pero la estatua logra salir, antes de que logre salir completamente ainori se apresura en utilizar su elemento agua que hizo que la estatua se hundiera aún más, pero aun ella esperando más de la estatua inmediatamente emplea su tercer y último elemento, el elemento rayo que lastimo gravemente a la estatua y por un momento se detuvo a descansar, toda la división cayo para ver si lo logro, pero como ainori suponía la estatua se levantó con incluso una fuerza mayor y empezó a atacar con más brutalidad ainori continuo que una gran variedad de ataques juntamente con chouzan y chouji. Ella se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación, lástima que se concentró tanto en eso que no noto que la estatua la volvió a atacar pero en eso uno de los ninjas de la fuerza aliada shinobi se sacrificó para detener el ataque ainori reacciono, se desanimó un poco y se paró con fuerza y llegando a una conclusión desesperada grita:-chouzan chouji todos...! Hagan se a un lado.

Como ainori era reconocida como una ninja de rango la obedecieron sin dudar, ainori se quitó los vendajes que tenía en los brazos, muy pensativa. Los ninjas más jóvenes de división aún estaban con curiosidad de ver los jutsus de ainori, aunque lo ninjas de edad como chouzan tenían una cara que reflejaba resignación como si quisieran detener a ainori pero la situación ameritaba que ainori use sus jutsus prohibidos.

Una vez que ainori se quitó el vendaje se notaron la señal que tenían en ambos brazos. Estas marcas se iluminaron rojizamente.

Ainori emplea la marca de maldición, esta se basaba en que a voluntad de ainori lanza_

Ba una especie de hilos de gran filo estas cuerdas eran prácticamente invisible que hasta ha_

Cia creer que los ninjas más principiantes creyeran que ainori solo estaba usando el elemento viento cortante.

Ainori continuaba luchando con mucho esfuerzo pues aunque haya recurrido a sus jutsus no lograba ninguna ventaja por ultimo mientras más luchaba en su mente aparecían momentos de su estancia en el AMBU ainori le causó un gran daño con su primer ataque (en su mente recordaba la primera vez que ingreso al MBU y todos la miraban) , al segundo golpe (recuerda cuando se coto el caballo y todos le decían lo bonita que se vía), luego con el siguiente grupo hace derrumbar a la estatua(recuerda el rostro de un ex compañero del AMBU, veía al chico mostrando un rostro alegre que trata de confortar a ainori y darle ánimos) al siguiente golpe (recuerda a su ex compañero que le da su espada y se va a la habitación donde se daría a cabo el examen del AMBU).mientras más recordaba sus golpes se fortalecían , como último golpe tumbo a la estatua y tiene el recuerdo más doloroso que es de la muerte de sus ex compañeros y la muerte de danzo, el estrés en su cabezo la confundió y distrajo lo que hizo que no se dé cuenta de que la estatua geddo la estaba por golpearla, ainori se sentó por un momento en el suelo mientras descansaba lo más posible, al darse cuenta ya era tarde, miraba muy asustada como el golpe de la estatua se le acercaba y entonces….

Mientras en el grupo de ninjas que luchaban contra madara se vio como un ninja llevo a su compañero a donde estaba un ninja medico este le dijo:-tu ere medico ¿verdad?

-esta... Si.-le responde.

-por favor ayuda a mi amigo, estaba defendiendo a los ninjas y recibió el impacto de una piedra, pero no es muy grave.

-claro-el ninja curaba al otro, como en verdad no era muy grave termina y dice- listo.

-ah...Gracias-el ninja le dice a su amigo:-vamos nayo, no debes seguir arriesgándote, aquí las cosas estarán mejor, no te preocupes por nosotros mejor ve a ayudar al otro grupo de ninjas que están luchando con la estatua geddo ¿sí?, vamos sé que serás de gran ayuda para la chica esa.-le dice

-ah... ¿La chica esa?-le dice su amigo

-claro, escuche que hace un tiempo llego una chica de konoha con grandes habilidades de ataque pero esta algo necesitada de ayuda, y esa es tu especialidad.

"chica de konoha con grandes habilidades de ataque? (pensaba), entonces le responde:-¡claro!

El chico este se dirige hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba ainori esperando que tal chica sea quien el cree.

….y cuando la estatua geddo estaba apunta de atacar a ainori, llega el chico se sorprende al ver a ainori, y prácticamente sin pensar inmediatamente se dirige justo frente de ella y con una barrera que absorbió extrañamente el ataque la defendió, para entonces ainori asustada había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor de ese momento, pero una vez que el chico detiene el ataque toma a ainori y la aparta de la estatua dándole una señal a chouzan de que los cubra por un momento.

Entonces chouzan y chouji continúan la palea con la estatua geddo.

El chico puso a ainori en el suelo, la mira con una sonrisa amigable y confiable. Ainori sin entender la situación abre los ojos y al ver el rostro del chico sonriente se paraliza, su rostro reflejaba confusión, desconsertamiento, nostalgia, tristeza y sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas mientras continuaba paralizada.

El chico nota la expresión de ainori como si ya la esperara y la trata de calmar diciéndole:

-ainori has crecido un montón, como has estado? Espero que no vayas a creer que soy un fantasma….


	8. Chapter 8 UN VIEJO AMIGO

Hola y este es el nuevo capitulo el nº 8 como se que este es mi único fic me motive a escribir mas. Espero que les guste el capitulo y ya.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 8º: UN VIEJO AMIGO

Ella lo miro de esa manera por un buen rato, pero después de reaccionar lo abraza fuertemente como si lo hubiera estado esperando, aunque no era así pues su presencia la sorprendió.

Nayo se sonrojea un poco y al tratar de abrazarla se detuvo algo avergonzado, pero después de tomar coraje decide abrazarla aunque antes de lograrlo ainori piensa y dice susurrando:-¿nayo?-se desprende de él y al mirarlo le dice:

-¿nayo?, como es que…-nayo le interrumpe-

-entiendo que te sorprenda, en realidad ni yo creí que podría encontrarte ah… y mucho menos en media guerra.

Las palabras de nayo tranquilizan a ainori, aunque su marca de maldición detuvo su avance extrañamente.

-dime-le dice ainori mirándolo al rostro tratando de confirmar si en verdad es quien ella cree-¿eres nayo?.

-si…..en serio me vas a preguntar algo así de obvio?

-bueno, si crees que es obvio explícame como le hacen los muertos para revivir sin el edo-tensei.

-eh…..bueno…

-o ¿a ti también te revivieron?

-eh…..¡ para nada soy real¡

-nahhhh…¡entonces explícate que me perdí ha ce rato, no te entiendo-dice ainori mas enojada-

Ainori continua hablando sin dejarle hablar a el-por que! Según lo que la lógica me manda a creer nayo yotae integrante del AMBU murió en el primer examen de aprobación que hubo en la raíz y después su información particular fue borrada de los archivos, asique no hay forma de que su identificación sea robada por que ya ni existe (dice con gran rapidez y frustración) entiendes…..?¡

Chouzan y chouji lograron detener a la estatua geddo aunque ya necesitaban ayuda, ya estaban agotados por las peleas anteriores.

Mientras ainori seguía gritándole con frustración a nayo y el solo la miraba nervioso tratando de calmarla.

-entiendes…?¡

-ah…..-nayo se pone serio y le dice-ainori yo no he muerto en el examen de donde sacaste eso, a mí me desclasificaron por cometer una falta y me habitué en una academia normal, en serio crees que yo he muerto?

-eso no es posible-dice ainori angustiada-danzo-sama me llevo al día siguiente al campo de batalla y me mostro a los únicos que aprobaron… ¡el mismo me dijo que los demás murieron sin excepción a alguna!

Nayo agacho la cabeza tratando de analizar la situación y luego de pensarlo por un momento le respondió.

-en realidad pude suponer que tal vez danzo-sama no quisiera contarte que sobreviví en la batalla pero como te lo había prometió solamente me mantuve a la defensiva y no ataque a nadie, al terminar el examen termine mal herido, pero al día siguiente sane y danzo-sama me fue a ver y me dijo que quede desclasificado pues no le parecía ideal integrarme en la raíz sin ser capaz de eliminar mis sentimientos hacia mis compañeros, de inmediato me sane me retire de la instalación sin el derecho de ver o despedirme de alguien.

-¿Qué?¡ danzo-sama no haría eso ¿no?

-poco importa ahorra, ainori esta es la guerra y no hay tiempo para nada tal vez podamos aclarar esto en otro día o que se yo.

Él se para y le ofrece su mano a ainori con su típica sonrisa.

-ja!... como siempre tienes razón-dice ainori con ánimo, mientras toma la mano de nayo y se levanta mirándolo con ánimo.

Los dos listos para la pelea corren hacia la estatua y empiezan a luchar.


	9. Chapter 9 RECUERDO HOLA! SOY AINORI

Bueno reportándome con el capítulo 9º que les guste y ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 9º: (RECUERDO) HOLA! ME LLAMO AINORI YADORED

INICIO DEL RECUERDO.-

La imagen del techo y la cálida luz solar del sol que re iluminaban sus ojos obligándola a abrirlos, ainori abrió los ojos con algo de insomnio.

Ineer:-ah….. Que noche… pero que luz más molesta ah..¡ un momento luz?... desde cuando rayos aquí hay luz-se levanta de un brinco sorprendida por la luz, aunque obviamente estaba inconsciente de que ya no se hallaba prisionera de orochimaru, sino se encontraba en el hospital descansando después de que danzo la entregara al hokage-ah…claro…ya se me hacía raro esa disque "pesadilla" , ah… pero bueno ainori tranquila supéralo, ahora a buscar ropa más apropiada-se mira como estaba vestido con un especie de kimono hecho por un infante-segundo huir, la verdad se ve bastante fácil huir de aquí. Seguro que este es otro de esos lugares donde te secuestran por estupideces, bueno ainori tu sabes cómo es eso de estar secuestrada primero de seguro te dieron una píldora de amnesia así que ha recopilar información personal antes de que la píldora haga efecto, um…. Haber yo soy ainori yadored desde que tengo uso de la memoria estuve secuestrada, solo confía en las personas como ella-se decía a si misma mientras recordaban la imagen oscura de una persona con admiración- si personas como nee-san, ella me ayudo a escapar de esa víbora, o no¡ ya no recuerdo muy bien su rostro como es que era su cuerpo, su voz, su actitud, SU ROSTRO? Solo recuerdo su silueta oscuro que apenas logre ver la noche que huir y era de noche, rayos¡ las píldoras ya están haciendo su efecto haber que paso la noche que escape…..

Flash back.-era una noche normal nee-san había salido de la recamara de orochimaru con el rostro cabizbajo al preguntarle que paso me mira como si pudiera ver mi triste destinado, guarda silencio tratando de buscar la solución a algo, pero aquel. Sale de sus pensamientos mira a los lados y tratando de alentarse a sí misma me dice:-ainori… por tu bien tienes que irte, ahora ¡rápido, yo te ayudare, no puedes quedarte aquí o lo lamentaremos.

Ella me toma de la mano sin esperar mi respuesta y sigilosamente me jala desesperadamente siguiendo a la suerte los pasillo a ver si encontraba la salida, en el transcurso nos encontramos con el 4 ojos ese el noto la situación, nee-san lo miro asustada pero aun eso no se detuvo el 4 ojos decidió seguirnos, ella corría tratando d acelerar cada vez más la velocidad pues kabuto se nos acercaba cada vez más, ella se detuvo y con una técnica extraña hizo explotar la pared y con prisa cruzamos el oyó pero kabuto saco un kunai y lastimo a nee-san, aunque aún ella seguía luchando en ese momento se ganó mi admiración eterna por su imparable lucha por mí, al salir notamos que era de noche, pues ahí a dentro no se sabe si es de día o de noche, me oculto en los arbusto y mientras yo miraba atrás para ver qué pasa con kabuto vi que él se tardó un poco más pues su cuerpo no era tan pequeño como el de nee-san o el mío, creo que nee-san tenía unos 13 años, cuando volví la vista ella vi como hacia un esfuerzo por sobrellevar el dolor de la herida, ella se llenó de valor sentí como me miraba y se percató que kabuto fue por refuerzos para atraparnos se calló por un tiempo y dijo a grito:

-vete, vete ainori vete¡ corre por favor-me dijo entre lágrimas, yo le dije:

-pero nee-s….-me interrumpió.

-ainori….orochimaru te ha puesto un selo de poder maldito cuando te secuestro, sé que lo notaste cuando hacía "observaciones amistosas" a tu cuerpo….no se de quien se trata pero orochimaru tenía planes de entregarte a un tipo de konoha una aldea muy cerca de aquí, cuando fue a su recamara me pidió que te alistara para una última observación y también me dijo que como soy la más apegada a ti me encargara de hacerte entender la situación…..orochimaru también marco mi cuerpo con una marca de maldición-me decía y yo no paraba de llorar con mi cuerpo inmovilizado-y estas malditas marcas son una tortura no las puedes borrar y su objetivo es tratar de controlarte de una u otro manera, yo te veo como la familia que perdí y quiero que vivas una vida libre, sin ataduras, sin restricciones libre y no secuestrada, yo sé que te quiere entregar a esa persona para que te entrene y si tú le sirves a esa persona estarás marcado tu maldito destino a ser una persona a la que podrán controlar a su antojo…por favor ainori vete y vive por ser libre, yo veré como liberarme también para que podamos volver a ser libres y nadie más nos controlara…..(decía llorando amargamente) ¡vete! No quiero que te aprisionen con migo más ¡veteeee!-rompió mi paralizada mirada, aunque no mi llanto y corrí desesperadamente por el bosque mientras lloraba y sentía como los "sujetos" de orochimaru y kabuto se acercaban, no me quedo más que decir adiós y hasta pronto nee-san…(pensaba ainori con la voz quebrada)

Pasándome la espantosa "pesadilla" de anoche ahorra volví a estar secuestrada, pero no después del sacrificio que hizo nee-san por mi…..-ainori no noto que el tercer hokage que hace un buen tiempo estaba ahí parado mirándola, cuando ainori levanto su cabeza y lo vio ahí con su cara de sabio y su traja de blanco y rojo volvió a hundirse en los pensamiento-con que ahorra mi compañero de celda es un viejo loco….al parecer la vestimenta de prisionero en este lugar es re ridícula-decía mirando de pies a cabeza el traje del tercero-asique yo vestiré así eh? Bueno solo por probar la ropa me quedare aquí un día de paso me podre entretener con las historias locas del viejo a ver habla de manera indiferente así siempre ceden los viejitos…

-hey, que cuentas el lugar es comodo-decia ainori con altanería.

-a que te refieres-dice el hokage.

-como que a qué? este es un lugar de esos donde te secuestran y te torturan ¿no? No intentes ocultarme la verdad solo porque parezco muy pequeña para recibir una noticia de esa "magnitud", en fin yo ya había estado secuestrada, tal vez conozcas al tipo se llama orochimaru y su "lambe botas" kabuto, ya había huido de sus garras ayer por la noche pero no sé cómo llegue a parar aquí, entonces ya me dices que lugar de torturas es este-dice ainori como si fuera lo más normal estar secuestrada y por orochimaru y su "lambe botas".

-pues no-el tener que tratar de ocultar su sorpresa de lo natural que para la "niñita" era estar secuestrada-este lugar es un hospital y en las afueras es la aldea konoha y yo el líder de todos los habitantes de la aldea. No un "viejito loco" como debes de estar pensando.

Ainori se paralizo al escuchar la palabra "konoha" según lo que recordaba su nee-san le dijo que el tipo era de konoha, le espanto la idea y mucho más creer que el tipo al que orochimaru la entregaría era el….se hunde en los pensamientos analíticos y dice entre tartamudeos:

-t..tu eres… el t..Tiipo... orochimaru…?


	10. RECUERDOSHOLA SOY AINORI YADORED!

Ok, en el anterior capitulo no especifique por que tarde 3 MESES en subir 4 cap, (soy de lo peor) la cosa es simple, el colegio me ataco sin piedad, no tuve la oportunidad ni de prender la compu, asique lo siento, pero sera asi por un buen momento, aunque de que termino la historia la termino!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 11: (Recuerdos) hola ¡soy ainori yadored!

Ainori fue a la peluquería, quería que le corten el pelo justo cómo recuerda que lo tenía su nee-san, "corto" para poder pagar el servicio le ofreció a la señora su pelo a cambio, ella tenía su pelo bajo la cintura y se lo corto extremadamente corto, que incluso a la señora le sobro la paga del cabello. Luego va al confeccionista y este le ayuda a escoger que estilo se le daría más en base al estilo del uniforme del ANBU, el modelo que escogió fue parecido al de sai pero más femenino, ella le pago con lo que le sobro de la venta de su cabello, al volver por donde se escapó noto que ahí estaba nayo, pero también estaba danzo que lo había descubierto, al entrar ainori fue llevada por el chico yamanaka y el hermano de sai, y danzo tuvo que reprimir a nayo.

Ainori tuvo una vigilancia extrema, nayo también él fue el cómplice.

Pasaba el tiempo y ainori fortalecía el lazo con todos su compañeros, y cuando salían a una misión no permitían que a ainori ni siquiera se le acerque, como ella no memorizaba todos sus nombres decidió llamarlos nii-san (hermano mayor) ya que en verdad parecían un, en el entrenamiento de ninjutsu ainori tuvo problemas, no le era fácil, por lo que a los 12 años logro convertirse en genin, ella a diferencia de los demás fue expuesta a los exámenes que cualquier ninja en la academia hubiera hecho, pues el plan era que algún día ainori salga de la raíz y se integre al sistema ninja de konoha, cuando ella se transformó en genin danzo se dedicó a enseñarle es control de su marce de maldición.

-como sabrás algún día tu marca evolucionara y tendrás que estar preparada para que tus sentimientos de proteger a la aldea logren controlar ese poder, tú no puedes controlar esa marca, lo único que la controla es tus sentimientos más fuertes o el mismo orochimaru que te lo implanto. En caso de que tus sentimientos no logren controlar la marca de maldición tendrás que sellarte a ti misma.

-¿cómo? A que se refiere-dijo ainori.

Te enseñare a paralizar tu chacra y signos vitales, con este seño lograras evitar que el sello se apodere de ti, si no lo usas puedes destruir toda la aldea, lo que debes hacer es concertaran tu chacra al centro en donde esta se origina, ósea un tu abdomen debes mantenerlo ahí y lo debes paralizar con la posición de mano del caballo, el mono, el dragón y el león. La posición de mano de la hoja es ultra secreta y también es la única manera de romper el sello, yo me encargare de romper el sello cuando el peligro pase, tú le enseñaras la posición de mano de la hoja a otra persona en la cual confíes, esto es serio escoge bien-dijo danzo.

Ainori solo pensaba en nayo que era la única persona en la que más confiaba aparte de danzo, se la enseño y le explico de que se trata.

Ainori se hicieron amigos a gran confianza, algo 13 años ainori tuvo el rango para hacer el examen chunin. Y así fue, en el torneo de ascenso a chunin las peleas iban a terminar en tres ninjas, se necesitaría a un ninja más, ese ninja fue ainori que fue a ver a tercer hokage después de 4 largos años. El día en que nejí y naruto se enfrentaron, ainori fue al estadio a ver las peleas después de todo ella iba a participar en la ronda siguiente, necesitaba conocer a su contrincante. Su pelea iba a ser después de la de sasuke y gaara, y como naruto fue el 1º en pelear, le tocaría enfrentarse a el después de la pelea de sasuke y gaara. Pero en la invasión a konoha sus compañeros fueron a buscarla para ponerla a salvo en la raíz.

Ainori no pudo ayudar en la invasión a konoha, desde entonces se decidió que mejor su examen sería más secreto al igual que los anteriores y encima no tuvo el derecho de ir al funeral del hokage. El hokage era la cuarta persona en la que más confiaba, al día siguiente le pidió a nayo que tan solo por esa vez la cubriera, necesitaba ir a su tumba, nayo en esos años desarrollo un aprecio más grande que una simple amistad, se sonrojaba con cualquier acercamiento cariñoso de parte de ella no pudo negarse, aunque le vuelvan a encarcelar como la 1º vez. Mientras ainori se fue y se quedó dentro a vigilar que no se den cuenta de su ausencia, noto que el hermano de sai lo vio, él dijo que no le delataría solo si se atreve.

-¿atreverme a qué?-dijo nayo

-como que a que, tú estás enamorado de ainori, entonces atrévete a decírselo-le dijo el hermano de sai que había notado sus sentimientos por ainori.

La verdad a él ganas no le faltaban, solo esperaba la situación indicada. Eta era la excusa perfecta.

-vete…..-dijo nayo con la el rostro bajo- ¡no lo vas a ser! Vamos atrévete-¡vete! Acaso quieres que lo haga frente tuyo-dijo sonrojado mientras sabia su mirada.

Satisfecho el hermano de sai se va, y al momento llego ainori.

-que nostalgia-le dijo ainori a nayo.

-¿eh?...ainori y-yo quisiera decirte algo-dijo nayo entre nerviosismo.

-aquí en el calabozo? Salgamos y me dices-le dijo alegre ainori.

Ellos salieron a un lugar un poco más iluminado, no muy apartado del calabozo.

-ainori-dijo nayo-¿sí?-contesto ainori mirándolo muy atenta-bueno…yo siempre…o quiero decir el tiempo…no mejor-dijo nayo indeciso-¡habla! No tengas miedo-bueno yo siempre te he…..

-¡ainori! ¡Nayo! Donde están -apareció danzo que al notar la ausencia de los dos les buscaba-ah..aquí estaban-les dice danzo mirándolos algo sospechoso, también noto el nerviosismo de nayo, en fin interrumpió su declaración-¡nayo! Ya es hora del examen, ainori vete.

Los rostros de nayo y ainori mostraron sorpresa se habían olvidado que ese día era el examen a muerte entre compañeros que se realiza en el ANBU.

-te estaré esperando nayo-dice danzo mientras se va.

Lo habían olvidado, el examen, ainori no participares por la marca de maldición, pero saber que tus seres más cercanos se matarían entre sí. Nayo miro a ainori que estaba agobiada por la noticia, se saca su espada y le dice:

-no te preocupes, yo no atacaría a nuestros compañeros, toma la espada yo no la usare, créeme entrare al examen, convenceré a nuestros compañeros y sobreviviré-ainori simplemente tomo la espada-y sobre lo que quería decirte, creo que lo diré después del examen-nayo le da una última sonrisa para animarla, y se va.

Ainori no dijo nada, pero estaba segura del plan que tomo nayo, ella tampoco se rendiría, hablaría con danzo, nayo no sobrevivirá a un examen con tan solo mantenerse a la defensiva, morirá y si alguien podía hacer cambiar de idea a danzo era ella. Pero no lo logro, danzo era muy serio en ese sentido ainori cuido de la espada de nayo esperando que sus compañeros no lleguen a lo que su mente imaginaba.

Pasaron 2 días, de sus 30 compañeros quedaban 12 entre ellos sai y su hermano, torune, el chico yamanaka, etc. Pero nayo murió o por lo menos eso creyó, danzo vio que el sobrevivió, pero si se quedaba, seguiría influyendo en ainori, y además no ataco a ninguno de sus compañeros, decidió votarlo del ANBU sin que nadie sepa.

Ainori se dedicó más a su entrenamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus otros compañeros, aunque aún mantenían sus lazos, ella ascendió a Junín de elite en 2 años, ya que entreno directamente con danzo y sai. La 5º hokage la ascendió al AMBU superior en el equipo de yamato, y así poco a poco se integraría al sistema ninja de konoha, ella se despidió de sus 6 compañeros, ya que se impuso un 2º examen de supervivencia.

A los 16 años danzo murió, él fue la 2º persona en la que más confiaba. La persona en la que más confiaba ainori era su nee-san, pero nunca la volvió a ver.

Sin darse cuenta ya no quedaba nadie quien conociera la posición de manos que liberaría el sello en caso de emergencia…ya no había en quien confiar….. FIN DEL RECUERDO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡pooooor fiiiiiinnnnn! Este era el ultimo capitulo donde escribo los recuerdos de ainori, nose ustedes pero para mi es complicado escribir recuerdos, siento que me agobian, (les tengo una especie de miedo)…jejejejjejejeje miedo solo por que dicen "(recuerdos)" en el titulo del capitulo nada masss, no importa, cambiando de tema, se que soy muy dramática, y que me estoy pasando varios cap escribiendo solo de ella, pero eso cambiara drásticamente.

chau


	11. EL ESPIONAJE A LOS UCHIHA

Hola.

Este es el cap. 13 (ovbio) como estoy avanzando al paso tortuga decici subir los cap de 800 palabras a 1500 asi se avanza mas, y tanbien sere mas directa (sin rodeos. Si mal o no calculo de a qui a 2 cap ya empezare a escribir acerca de madara, óbito, juubi, naruto, los hokages, etc. En otras palabras entrare a la batalla final de la guerra. Les ire adelantando que de escribiré unos 3 cap de la guerra y luego me saltare al final de la batalla, (lo explicare todo con un simple resumen) no se si estén deacurdo, por que no tengo problema en escribir los detalles de la batalla, si prefieren que sea asi hagan me lo saber con review.

Hace tiempo que no aclaro el hecho de que los personajes no son mios sino de masashi kishimoto (eso también es ovbio). Sin rodeos el capitulo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 13: El espionaje a los Uchiha.

Mientras Toyidae seguía batiéndose en batalla con los zetsus.

-¡malditos zetsus!-dice Toyidae que se sacaba de encima a uno.

Shino estaba en una situación aún peor se había agotado bastante, pero tenía que admitir que ese entrenamiento si daría buenos resultados. Él se hallaba tan cansado mientras combatía con el zetsu que tenía en frente, que no noto a los otros dos que iban a carrera hacia él.

Toyidae aun tenia fuerzas, lo que le sobraba era chacra, pudo ver a esos zetsus, dirigió su mirada a shino y noto que él no se percató de que les estaban a punto de atacar, la distancia a la que se encontraba era bastante, ella estaba en medio reto, pero un instinto le hizo activar su técnica "jutsu: prisión veraniega" que hizo que una planta trepadora se enlazara a los dos zetsus y sus afiladas hojas acorazonadas terminaron el trabajo.

Shino termino de noquear al zetsu y voltea a verla. Toyidae mirar su mano entre jadeos de cansancio.

-está bien, perdí.-dice Toyidae que quita la mirada de su mano y vuelve atacar con un jutsu.

-¡jutsu: prisión veraniega expansiva!-grita ella acabando definitivamente con los últimos 100 zetsus que quedaban.

Shino se deja caer sentado con todo su cansancio, Toyidae sigue su ejemplo apoyándose en su espalda.

-rayos! Estoy casi muerta-dice Toyidae que dirige su mirada al suelo con cansancio.

-olvida el reto, fue mi culpa- dice shino recordando que Toyidae perdió la apuesta.

-vamos! Yo perdí, ahora empieza tomando en cuenta la situación tienes derecho a 5 preguntas.

-parece interesante, ¿Quiénes conforman tu familia?

-mi papa tageko katzui, un ninja que llego al rango jonin, fue instructor de academia, mi madre nakiho kitaro fue chunin, instructora especializada en técnicas de movimiento sonoro, y por ultimo mi hermana, ella era del AMBU, dicen que es totalmente igual a mí, pero creo que exageran, ella dejo el combate por la muerte de un….amigo y quedo traumadita-le respondió Toyidae.

-segunda pregunta: ¿Quiénes te enseñaron la técnica elemento planta?

-en el país de la tierra, en la frontera con el país del viento, hay una academia de ninjas, un ninja de la aldea que me había llevado de viaje a una misión me dejo encargada en esa academia ya que durante la misión conocimos la academia y decidí quedarme porque la técnica se adaptada a mí, solo habían 10 ninjas y 3 instructores, yo inicie en la academia a los 6 años y destaque como la mejor después de 4 años, en la graduación cada ninja volvió a su aldea, nuestra misión es expandir el elemento que estaba en extinción, la academia se clausuro, y volví a la aldea por mi cuenta.

-tercera pregunta: ¿Quién era tu sensei?-cuestiono shino.

-después de volver me ascendieron a chunin y me ofrecí como como ninja de información, se podría que jiraya fue mi sensei pero solo me enseño lo principal de la búsqueda de información por 1 mes, luego comencé mi viaje en búsqueda de información sobre los movimientos y progresos del país del agua y luego me convertí en la guardián y escritora del historial de konoha, cuando jiraya se fue de viaje definitivo con naruto, deje mi puesto y seguí con mi búsqueda de información en su lugar, me concentre en la aldea oculta entre la lluvia y neblina.

-cuarta pregunta: ¿Cuándo te convertiste en jonin?

-a los 14 años, fue algo horrible, como mi caso era diferente al de cualquier ninja, mi objetivo era buscar y derrotar a un ninja que mandaron a ocultarse, fue difícil encontrarlo y lo peor fue tener que derrotarlo. ¡Era de rango jonin!

-la quinta me la reserva para otra ocasión.

-como quieras! Ya me puse de mal humor. Cada vez que hablo de ese examen de ascenso a jonin me estreso, ese tipo era un creído!.

-…..-shino prefirió guardar silencio.

-ya! Basta de descansos es hora de ir a ayudar a los demás, toma en cuenta que la mitad de los zetsus se nos escaparon, y de seguro que hay otros lugares por donde salen zetsus. Y además quiero ver cómo van los demás.-dijo Toyidae que se paró sacudiéndose el polvo- ¡tengo bastante chacra! –finalizo animada.

-está bien-dice shino.

-oye no puedes decir algo mas motivador, estamos en guerra, ese tipo de actitud nos deja en desventaja.

-Toyidae-dice shino que prosigue a levantarse- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿eh? ¡ahhhh! Es cierto a donde vamos, ni tu ni yo nos podemos comunicar con alguien de INTELIGENCIA (el papa de ino) se supone que nos tienen que informar a que base reincorporamos.

Y en ese momento tsunade se comunica con Toyidae.

-¡Toyidae! Ya terminaron-le dice tsunade.

-¡sí! Y sin refuerzos o ayuda, te lo dije yo me basto. Y mi chacra está intacta, ni la use.-le presume Toyidae.

-¡me vale! Ahora mismo mandas a shino con hinata y kiba, ya va anochecer y necesitamos de su equipo para la vigilancia. ¡Rápido!-le grito tsunade.

-¿y yo?-pregunto Toyidae.

-TU te quedas ahí para verificar que no aparezcan más zetsus, si estuviste ahí habrás notado que los zetsus salieron de una especie de cueva alcantarillada ¿no? En las otras secciones donde aparecieron zetsus salieron de la tierra, es posible que esa cueva sea la entrada a la base zetsu, o tal vez ahí este el original, o que se yo, tu solo entra. ¡Es una orden!-le dijo tsunade que corto la comunicación sin más.

-ok, shino ya escuchaste, ve a donde se supone que nos encontraríamos con hinata y kiba, ellos te dirán lo que tienes que hacer.-le dijo Toyidae con seriedad.

-¿y tú?-le pregunto shino.

-yo, me quedo voy a esperar a que salgan mas zetsus, y de paso voy a entrar a la cueva, posiblemente me encuentre con el original zetsu, y tú te lo pierdes-le presume Toyidae cambiando su rostro serio.

-yo creo que es muy riesgoso para solo una persona, y aunque tengas chacra sigues agotada.

-ahhhhh! Tu vete, esto no es nada, y además tú tienes una gran y dura misión en la cual tienes que ayudar a tu equipo-le miente Toyidae.

-¿Dura?-_que será?_ Pensó, shino.

Shino se fue para reunirse con su equipo, en el camino se encuentra con torune abúrame, quien fue revivido.

Después de esperar 3 horas a que los zetsus salieran, Toyidae se decide por entrar.

-¡katjutsu: esparcimiento de la hoja!-Toyidae activo un jutsu que hiso aparecer hojas verdes que la cubrieron completamente, luego estas hojas adaptaron el color transparente haciendo que Toyidae sea invisible.

Este jutsu hizo que pudiera entrar tranquilamente, era una cueva como cualquiera: con goteras, oscura, húmeda, etc. Camino hasta encontrarse con dos pasillos, uno era grande y espacioso, y el otro era bastante estrecho y también era el único que tenía antorchas en las paredes, el pasillo grande debe ser para los zetsus, ¿pero el estrecho? Se decidió ir por el estrecho, a medida que avanzaba más el pasillo se veía mas cómodo, ya tenía piso de cimiento, antorchas más presentables y paredes menos rocosas.

Cuando se acercó escucho una voz que decía:

-¿Dónde está madara? ¿Ya me canse de este lugar, quiero salir?-decía alguien que según distinguió Toyidae era hombre.

-cálmate, tu todavía no puedes salir-le decía el otro, cuando Toyidae escucho a este lo reconoció al instante, ese era un zetsu, o mejor dicho el original zetsu.

Después de momento el hombre que quería salir se deciso de zetsu y camino hacia el pasillo donde estaba Toyidae, viendo como él se acerca, torpemente vio la manera de arcionarse para no estorbarle cuando pase.

Toyidae se arrincono en la pared, y el hombre paso por su lado, pero el no noto su presencia al pasar, mientras el pasaba, Toyidae no evito asombrarse pues, el hombre no era nada más y nada menos que sasuke Uchiha, lo dejo pasar y cuando se alejó lo bastante entro a la habitación y encontró a zetsu tirado en el piso, estaba muerto, mas allá encontró lo que es cosas comunes como una cama, una silla, etc. Había más cuartos y salones, pero no se molestó en revisarlos porque sasuke se estaba alejando demasiado y así no podría seguirlo.

Sasuke ya había salido de la cueva y se dirigió a un lado contrario que al de shino, esa zona estaba cubierta por un bosque y uno que otro pueblo, en cambio la dirección que tomo shino era desierta.

Toyidae decidió tomar su propia decisión y fue tras el Uchiha con su jutsu aun activado, aunque sabía que tenía que ser más cuidadosa porque él podría darse cuenta de que ella le sigue fácilmente ya que era un Uchiha con sus cualidades analíticas y el sharingan.

Sasuke atrapo a un zetsu y le saco información respecto a la situación actual y luego paso por un pueblo y entre la lluvia seguía su camino. Toyidae lo estuvo persiguiendo en todo momento, él no se dio cuenta.

En todo ese transcurso nadie se enteró de que Toyidae tenía bien vigilado al Uchiha, pero tampoco se comunicaron con ella, siguió su rastro aunque cada vez se hacía más complicado, su chacra se estaba agotando de tanto seguirle, entraron en el bosque y el empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol y con un solo salto de Toyidae cualquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia, asique recurrió a correr sigilosamente y a distanciada de él. Al poco rato noto que sasuke estaba persiguiendo a itachi Uchiha, mejor suerte no podía tener, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, pero ¿ella contra esos Uchiha?, solo le quedo seguirlos. No paso mucho tiempo y se empezó a hacer preguntas como ¿Qué pasaría si me descubren?, ¿A dónde van?, ¿y si ya notaron mi presencia y solo me están llevando a una trampa?, ¿A dónde van hay otras personas peligrosas? Y ¿Qué hare cuando se me acabe el chacra? Para tranquilizarse más decidió olvidar que está en guerra y que eso es como cualquier otro de sus trabajos donde espía y busca información acerca de las personas, solo debe seguirles y memorizar cada detalle de lo que hagan, seguirles el rastro hasta el final, aunque al parecer eso no tiene final, pero de igual modo ser una simple espectadora.

_Ahh luego me respondo esas preguntas….._ Pensó, Toyidae para tranquilizarse y continúa siguiéndoles con bastante cuidado de no ser vista.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

¡POR FIN! Cuanto me costo escribir este cap, para escribir cap primero los pienso durante mucho tiempo y luego los escribo, aunq tengo q admitir que me salen mejor cuando los improviso.

Espero que les haya gustado, por que tuve que volver a ver los cap de donde sasuke escapa de zetsu para asi ubicarme mejor.

Chau.


	12. LAS CINCO HERMANAS Y EL GRUPO DE PERSONA

Hola.

¡a dos cap de la guerra! No se ustedes pero yo estoy emocionada por la guerra, en el personal hare cambios ahí también. (aclaración:no escribi este fic para para cambiar la triste realidad del anime) como yo soy fan de la acción (solo de la acción anime, por q película me aburre) entonces como soy fan de la acción decidi que escribiré unos 3 cap de detallando la guerra, 2 de inicio, luego me salto al final donde escribiré un cap de acción del final de la batalla. Me la estoy poniendo difícil, tener que explicar como termina la batalla y todo eso, no será nada fácil. Ok! He aquí el cap 14º!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 14: Las cinco hermanas, el grupo de personas.

Mientras Toyidae seguía el rastro de sasuke e itachi (los cuales se dirigían al escondite de kabuto) surunda que había recibido la orden de capturar a kabuto se hallaba ya a unos kilómetros de distancia con el escondite (itachi, Toyidae y sasuke le llevaban ventaja porque fueron al escondite de sur a este). _Por fin ya solo unos kilómetros y ya_, pensaba surunda con un cansancio notable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Kabuto estaba sentado frente a su tabla, podía sentir a los problemas acercarse a gran velocidad _y son dos grandes problemas_,_ pero solo me apetece encargarme de uno, y ya sé cómo deshacerme del otro_. En eso toma una bolita que estaba a un lado, las mira entre sus manos, sonríe, y las coloca en un lugar de la tabla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Surunda seguía con su corrida de árbol en árbol, siente unas misteriosas miradas que cortan en lapsus con unas amenazadores kunais que se dirigían hacia ella, los esquiva con suficiencia, ante el ataque decide detenerse y arreglar el asunto.

Mientras estaba parada en medio bosque, detrás de ella, en los arbustos se pudo divisar 1 figura oscura acercándose a paso decidido.

-muévete!- la chica oculta entre los arbustos le advierte a surunda de su próximo ataque, surunda esquiva el golpe de una chica de unos 16 años que llevaba un pañuelo parecido al de surunda, pero esta la llevaba amarada en la cabeza como una banda, tiene el cabello de color rojo y amarillos en las puntas, más unos ojos amarillos, al igual que surunda.

Surunda mira con asombro y se detiene en pie mirándola, esta chica también se detiene frente a ella.

-¿hermana? ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?-le dice surunda mientras se le acerca paso a paso.

-¡no te acerques!-le grita la chica-no ves que intento atacarte…..

Entonces surunda entendió, que ella era su hermana y que estaba siendo controlada, ya que era una revivida.

Surunda empieza a ser atacada por una serie de golpes que fueron esquivadas, ambas se detienen.

-sunao, contrólate!-le grita surunda a su hermana sunao que acaba de ser revivida.

-eso intento-le dice sunao que intente retenerse.

_! Ya sé!,_ piensa surunda, enseguida.

-¡doton: excavasen corporal!-gripa surunda entre posiciones de manos, en eso la tierra se traga a sunao dejando solo visible su cabeza.

Esta técnica es parecida a la que uso kakashi con sasuke la vez que dieron el examen de aprobación, la diferencia es que kakashi arrastro a sasuke a la tierra y en este caso la tierra se traga a sunao, lo que hace que esta atrape con más dureza a sunao.

-¡habla!-le grita surunda.

-¿hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-le dice con tono bajo y serio mientras baja la mirada sunao que estaba atrapada por la tierra.

-¿de qué?! Rápido, ¿nuestro clan? ¿Mis padres? ¿Nuestra hermanas? ¿Los aldeanos? ¿El incendio que hubo en la aldea? ¿Mi descendencia? ¿Mi identidad? ¿Mi nombre? ¿Mi apellido? ¿Mi poder ocular?! Todo!, quiero saber todo…-dice surunda perdiendo los estribos.

-cálmate-le dice tristemente sunao que evita la mirada de surunda.

-entonces habla….-dice dolorosamente surunda.

-¿nuestro clan? Nuestro clan es llamado netoyabe, nuestro grupo de personas a la que llamas aldeanos solo son personas que fueron desterradas de la aldea de donde viene nuestro clan, ¿nuestros padres? Nuestros padres eran una de las pocas personas que podían manipular chacra del grupo de 132 personas que somos, ellos murieron tres años después de que nacieras, como eran los mejores ninjas de nuestro grupo de personas fueron nombrados los lideres, nosotras heredamos ese título y linaje, ¿nuestras hermanas? No sé si las recuerdas, ellas eran kikoro, halo, sukami, sunao y surunda, éramos 5, todas exactamente iguales, todas pelirrojas con amarillo en las puntas, ojos amarillos, y kikoro llevaba la pañoleta amarada en el ante brazo, halo la utilizaba para amarar su largo cabello y sukami en el cuello, halo siempre fue la más linda, kikoro la más fuerte, sukami la más alegre, yo la seria y aburrida y tú la pequeña de 5 años que nos unía, yo siento que no las hallas conocido definitivamente, eran muy raras, ¿los aldeanos? Los aldeanos como los conoces solo son un grupo de personas de unos 132 personas que fueron desterradas de la aldea junto con nuestros padres, todos ellos murieron en el incendio, ¿el incendio que hubo en la aldea? Ese incendio fue provocado en medio del ataque a nuestro grupo de personas, eran ninjas del clan netoyabe que vieron que nos juntamos en un solo grupo y se decidieron por deshacerse de nosotros DEFINITIVAMENTE ese día derrotaron a los únicos 10 ninjas que quedaron en el grupo de personas aparte de nuestros padres, tu tenías ya 5 años y yo herede el título de líder, nos acabaron lentamente, los que escaparon fueron localizados después y luego exterminados, incluye a nuestra hermana kikoro y otros 4 niños, ella logro salvarlos y se dirigía hacia el escondite en el que te deje, ella y a todas nosotras nos mataron mientras íbamos camino hacia el escondite en el que estabas, ¿tu descendencia? Los que ahora son aldeanos y viven en los territorios del clan netoyabe no son gente que conozca o que siquiera sepa dónde están, ¿tu nombre? Esa es simple, tu eres surunda ¿no?, ¿tu apellido? Tu apellido es netoyabe y nunca lo debes ocultar, cuando yo iba a viaje a la aldea konoha para comprar alimento (ya que vivíamos en pleno bosque) siempre llevaba la orden de ocultar mi apellido, mi descendencia y en otros casos hasta mi nombre, pero fue así como deje de ser de ser del gran clan netoyabe, nadie puede ser algo sin antes admitirlo, yo nunca admití ser de este clan, por eso todo el grupo de aldeanos fue exterminado en el 1º año que yo lidere, en cambio nuestros padres fueron capaces de repeler a los atacantes durante décadas, yo no pude llevar a ese grupo de personas a la aldea… tal y como se los prometí el día que tome el liderazgo…tal y como se lo prometía a mamá mientras ella agonizaba…. Tal y como te lo prometí el día que naciste…nunca pude ser sunao netoyabe por completo…..Tu poder ocular es una descendencia del clan netoyabe, sabrás que cuando haces fluir chacra en la tela, está la recibe sin ningún problema y eso es por dos razones, la tela esta echa con tu chacra, el día que naciste tu misma formaste esa pañoleta con tu chacra, y la segunda razón es que una vez que el chacra está fluyendo en la tela, el chacra se dispersa, revolotea, y a para poder formar el genjutsu con la tela necesita que el chacra este bien moldeado, para eso activa el kiyuusen, que es el poder ocular, en ese momento tu ojo se pone amarillo por completo, luego supongo que lo primero que haces es mirar la tela, con el kiyuusen ves de forma microscópica y así ves hasta la más pequeña fibra de tela cubierta por chacra, mientras veas las fibras de la tela y el movimiento que realiza el chacra sobre ella, entonces viéndola la podrás moldear giratoriamente, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, de abajo a arriba, de arriba a abajo, de la forma que quieras, entonces se inicia la 1º fase del genjutsu, la 2º y última fase consta en el tipo de golpe que le des a la persona, por que como sabrás para ejecutar un genjutsu lo haces atreves de uno de los 5 sentidos, ya sea por medio de la vista como los Uchiha, por medio del sonido como los ninjas de la rosal o por media del tacto como el clan netoyabe. Pero el kiyuusen es la técnica ocular que por alguna razón solo la podemos activar en el ojo izquierdo, nuestro ojo izquierdo tiene diferentes células que el derecho, esas células activan la vista en zoon (acercamiento), pero a cambio de eso esas células debilitan las defensas del ojo, es por eso que los ninjas del grupo de personas necesitan cubrirse el ojo con el cabello, con tela, con parche, con lo que sea. Ya que si no tiene esa segunda barrera de protección se podría infectar con virus del exterior o sosegar con la constante luz.

-ya veo…-dice sin más surunda.

-entiendo que te haya costado tanto especificarte en algún arte ninja, entiendo que aun tengas preguntas-le dice tristemente sunao.

-qué bueno que lo entiendas-le dice vacíamente surunda.

-¡y también entiendo que por tiempo hayas buscado a nuestro clan!, a nuestras hermanas, kikoro murió, halo murió y sukami también murió, todas nuestra hermanas murieron y a mi alrededor, frente mío, peleamos hasta el final, y pienso en eso y me odio por haber roto los sueños de cada una, de dejarte como un chica que lo único que puede recordar es pura muerte y dolor, entiendo lo sola que te has sentido, entiendo tu dolor por seguir con vida y cagar sobre ti la carga de el tener que buscar al clan, entiendo lo sola que has estado, que te abandonamos, lo siento, yo fracase en todos los sentidos…..-le dice sunao entre dolorosa lagrimas

-gracias, ya se lo que he querido saber hace tiempo….-sunao la mira extrañada, surunda levanta la mirada, el sol hace notar sus lágrimas con un brillo sobre sus mejillas-ya sé que voy a hacer con migo y mi futuro.

-las chicas se van a alegrar-dice sunao que baja la mirada con una sonrisa alegre, el jutsu de surunda se rompe y sunao sale de la tierra de un salto, sin previo aviso.

-¡no sé, en algún lugar, algún día, no sé cuándo, pero las 5 volveremos a estar juntas y así de juntas correremos hacia nuestros padres, nuestro clan y todo lo que alguna vez soñamos!...por el momento, ADIOS HERMANITA-le dice sunao, su hermana, mientras desata su pañoleta y la hace girar a su alrededor con una mano y con la otra concentra chacra un su palma.

-¡genjutsu: extravió! –grita surunda que tenía chacra acumulado en una palma y con la otra mano hacia aun girar su pañoleta.

En un segundo sin que surunda de tiempo de reaccionar, sunao le da un suave pero certero golpe en la frente, este golpe inmoviliza a surunda y sunao recorre su cabello que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, rápidamente el iris de su ojo se pierde en el color amarillos de sus ojos, luego fija su mirada en los extraños gráficos de su pañoleta en movimiento, el chacra transcurre en su pañoleta y se detiene.

El cuerpo de surunda se deja caer al suelo, cayó en el genjutsu.

Sunao se volvió a amarar la pañoleta en la frente, mira con nostalgia el cuerpo de su hermana, su cuerpo empieza a controlarle, su mano toma un kunai contra su voluntad, pero ella se opone lo más que puede, avanza unos pasos hacia su hermana surunda, se resiste, se opone, se niega lo más que puede, cuando el kunai se acercaba peligrosamente hacia surunda, levanta el kunai hacia arriba, toma impulso y con rapidez lo dirige hacia surunda, pero en eso sus sentidos se frenan vuelve a tener el control sobre su cuerpo, la onda de chacra que la controlaba se debilito y se pudo resistir a sus ordenas, al parecer kabuto cayó en el genjutsu de itachi. Su mano suelta el kunai, se agacha y toma a su hermana entre sus manos y la carga hasta un lugar más oculto, la deja recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol apoyada en un árbol.

-sabes, el genjutsu es como un sueño, la diferencia es que yo decido con que soñaras, seguro ahora debes estar con kikoro, halo y sukami dentro de mi genjutsu, felices sueños hermanita.

Itachi que consiguió romper el Edo tensei.

Sunao empezó a desvanecerse como todas las personas que fueron revividas.

Sunao la mira con cariño, su cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse, le dedica su última mirada con cariño de hermandad y se desvanece totalmente.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

OK.

Soy buena para escribir sobre el romance, la acción, la tragedia y un poco para la comedia. Pero para el drama no doy ni chispa, notaron lo desastroso del reencuentro, quisiera cambiarlo, pero a q lo dejo peor, tal vez un dia lo cambie, claro si se me viene una idea, aunque debo admitir que este fue el cap que mas me costó, por q escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba, con decirles q al principio escribí que kabuto revivió a todas las hermanas y el encuentro fue algo asi que como cariñoso. No sirvo para el drama, y tampoco me gusta, cuando veo un fic que dice drama le huyo, lo mismo con los libros, novelas y películas. Pero ni modo ya está hecho.

Chau.


End file.
